powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Binding
Power to bind, imprison or otherwise stop targets. Also Called *Bondage *Caging *Imprisoning *Jailing *Restraint *Restricting Capabilities User is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. Can be achieved using various means including energy-based or physical restrains or mental effects. Variations *Elemental Imprisonment *Organic Imprisonment There are several different ways for binding someone: *'Caging': surrounding object with barriers or otherwise restrict their actions, so they can move inside but have no way getting out. Examples: Card Imprisonment, Cocoon Generation, Container Imprisonment, Dimensional Imprisonment, Entrapment Field Projection, Fantasy Imprisonment, Gut Imprisonment, Mind Imprisonment, Personal Void, Picture Imprisonment and Photographic Encapsulation. *'Chaining': surrounding object by robes/chains/lines that keep them confined. Examples: Chain Manipulation, Constriction, Energy Whip Construction. *'Disabling': disabling the target by preventing their bodies/nerves from reacting. Examples: Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement. *'Entombing': surrounding object completely by substance or other medium, so they can't move at all, or at best wiggle slightly. Examples: Burying, Drowning, Elemental Imprisonment, Telekinesis. *'Immobilization': object is locked/anchored on certain spot but can otherwise act. Examples: Immobility, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Time Stopping. Associations *Absolute Storage *Adhesion *Adhesion Manipulation *Astral Trapping *Aura Trapping *Body Immobilization *Compression *Deity Imprisonment *Demon Imprisonment *Dimensional Storage *Dollhouse Monarchy *Dream Imprisonment *Entity Tethering *Fantasy Imprisonment *Insertion & Removal *Isolation *Labyrinth Creation *Labyrinth Manipulation *Mass Reduction *Mirror Imprisonment *Nightmare Imprisonment *Personal Void *Sealed Form *Sealing *Spirit Barrier *Technological Imprisonment *Temporal Trapping *Trapping Intuition Limitations *Depending on the way used to bind the victim, they may be able to overpower/break their bindings. *May be unable to generate the ways to bind and be limited to existing material. *May have to stay close to the victim or the binding may break. Known Users Known Objects *Chest of Demons (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) *Acēdia Katathlipsē (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) *Beads of Subjugation (InuYasha) *Sphere of Yun (Xiaolin Showdown) *Pokeballs (Pokemon) Gallery Chest_of_Demons.jpg|The Chest of Demons (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) is meant to bind and contain the thirteen most terrifying ghosts ever to walk the face of the Earth. File:Senkei_Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to create a dome in which is comprised of all the blades of his Zanpakuto and prevents his targets from getting far. I015.jpg|Quilge Opie's (Bleach) unbreakable Reishi cage can imprison all except a fellow Quincy, living up to the name "The Jail". I013.jpg|Quilge can also use Reishi to forcefully seal up dimensional pathways like the Garganta. Ep1Sai.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) uses Bakudō # 1. Sai to bind Ichigo's arms behind his back. Ecto Bonds.JPG|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) binds his former loved ones and teacher with ectoplasm. M2_Bind.png|The M2 Bind armor (Pokémon) lives up to its name to bind Mewtwo and sap it of its energy. Osuwari.png|Thanks to the Beads of Subjugation around his neck, Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) can subdue and restrain Inuyasha at any time by simply telling him to "sit." 85aca797.jpg|The Sphere of Yun (Xiaolin Showdown) traps the opponent in an impenetrable prison Vincire2.png|Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses the Binding Field Spell. File:Curse_of_the_Hexagram_Binds_Osiris.png|Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Curse of the Hexagram to bind Osiris, if even for only one turn. GokuVSVegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) binds Goku to a mountain using energy rings. InFamous_1_Arc_Restraint.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) captures a person using Arc Restraint. Kaguya's_nature_manipulation.png|Kaguya (InuYasha) binds Inuyasha to a wall with vines. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers